Lost and found
by Mariko014
Summary: 11 years after the lost of his parents and brother, Tadashi meets a small kid at school, who has the same name as his lost brother.
1. Who's that kid?

**Chapter 1: Who's that kid?**

It was a sad day in the Hamada household. Today was the 11th anniversary of the day Tadashi lost his parents and little brother. Normally he would take a day off from school, but he need to leave it behind. Aunt Cass still closes her café like she does everyday.

Tadashi can't handle her sadness and tries not to cry when he sees her. "Aunt Cass?" He says when he enters the café. She is sobbing in the corner of the café, looking at a photo of his parents and brother. She still misses her sister everyday. Tadashi walks over to her to give her a hug. "A-are you going to college?" She asks.  
>Tadashi nods and hands her a tissue. "I think it's time to start moving on with my life."<br>Aunt Cass nods and gives Tadashi a hug back. "You're a grown man now, have fun sweetie" She says.

Tadashi walks over to the door and waves at his aunt before leaving for college. He starts his moped and drives through the streets of his home town. Avoiding the place where the accident happened, like he does everyday.  
>He feels the cold winter wind and wished he put on a ticker coat.<p>

When he finally arrives at school he noticed a stranger at the gate of the campus. A young boy, black uncombed hair and a blue hoodie. Tadashi couldn't look to long, but what he remember stays with him. Why did he notice that boy of all people on the campus. What did that boy have?

He parks his moped close to the gate and enters the campus. The big campus with green grass and different buildings makes him always happy. School is stressful, but he loves it here.

On a bench close to the building where the theoretic classes are, sits his friends.

"Good morning guys" Tadashi says when he sees them. The gang is rather surprised to see him. It is that day of the year, normally he stays home. They decide to keep quiet and greet them as usual.

"Yo! Tadashi man, are you ready for the class?" Fred says. Tadashi gives him a fistbump and laughs. "You're not even on this school" Gogo says and she pushes Fred aside.  
>He laughs together with his friend and enters the building. The hallways are a little empty, but still there is this vibe which makes it cosy and relaxed. At the end of the hallway is the classroom.<br>The gang enter the room and Tadashi takes a notice of a stranger in their class.

There he is, that same boy from this morning, that kid. _He must be around 14 year, what is he doing here? _Tadashi thinks.  
>He walks to his usual spot and keep looking at the kid. The boy is talking to the teacher and Tadashi can hear some of the words the boy says.<p>

"Yeah, I am new"

_Well I noticed that._ Tadashi thinks.

"Hiro is my name, I must be on the list"

_Hiro? That's a familiar name. _Tadashi feels his eyes getting wet.

_That's right, his name was Hiro._ Tadashi thinks back at his lost brother. The brother he never really knew. He can only remember the times he played with his little brother.  
>Tadashi wipes the tears away and tries to stay calm. He can finally see the face of the boy, when Hiro turns around and walks over to Tadashi.<p>

"Mind if I sit here?"


	2. I love him

**Chapter 2: I love him**

"Mind if I sit here?"

Tadashi looks at Hiro and starts tearing up again. The boy reminds him to much of his lost brother.  
>Hiro looks a little uncomfortable at Tadashi. "Are you alright? I can sit elsewhere if you want" Hiro says.<br>Tadashi wipes the tears away and moves the chair back for Hiro. "I'm sorry, take a seat" Hiro sits down and unpacks his bag. "Thank you"  
>Tadashi nods and starts getting his own stuff from his bag. <em>How can this kid look so much like my lost brother?<em>

Tadashi looks up from his book when he notices Hiro's hand next to him. "I'm Hiro" Tadashi shakes the hand. Hiro's hand is so small and his skin feels so soft. "Tadashi Hamada"  
>Hiro has a firm grip, his hands feels so nice, Tadashi doesn't want to let go. <em>What it this feeling?<em> Tadashi thinks.

He feels his heartbeat increase and his head turning red. "Is everything alright?" Hiro asks.  
>Tadashi nods and let's go of Hiro's hand. "Nice to meet you Hiro" Hiro smiles at Tadashi. "You know, I am new here... Will you show me around?" Tadashi smiles at Hiro. "Sure."<p>

The class starts and Tadashi can only focus on Hiro. The uncombed black hair, those hazel eyes, that small nose. Tadashi honestly tries to work, but the kid next to him is so cute, so beautiful. It doesn't take a long time or Tadashi turn red because he understands it now. "This can't be true" He whispers to himself. _Do I really have a crush on Hiro? _The thought only makes him turn even more red.

"Yo! Tadashi, are you okay?"

Tadashi looks at Hiro and he feels his heartbeat increase when he looks straight in those cute hazel eyes.

The little sparkles in Hiro's eyes are touching his soul, well it feels like they do.

Tadashi feels like he going to lose it, he wants Hiro, he wants to hold his hand, hug him. Tadashi looks down at Hiro's lips and his face turns even more red. He is in love, in love with a young boy, who looks a lot like his lost brother.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" Tadashi says as he stands up and runs out of the classroom. He runs away leaving his stuff, he needs air.  
>His steps are echoing in the hallways he is running through. People are looking at him when he runs past them with tears in his eyes. Finally he is at the door and he runs outside, where he stops to catch his breath<p>

"This can't be true" He says, when he sits down on the bench in front of the building. "Am I really? With him?" He slaps himself in his face. "Get yourself together man, not only does he look like your brother, he is also a kid!"

Some people are looking weird at him, as they pass him. He slaps himself In his face again.

_I need to stop this._ He thinks. He lays down on the bench and closes his eyes.  
>Before he knows he falls asleep, he dreams of Hiro. Hiro's beautiful eyes, his voice, his cute tooth gap and even his dorky smile.<p>

Back in the class Hiro looks at Tadashi stuff._ Should I take it to him?_ He thinks. Hiro doesn't really know what's the matter with Tadashi, but he does know that something is hurting him. "uhm... miss?" He taps Gogo's shoulder. "Do you know what's wrong with Tadashi?"  
>Gogo looks at him and laughs. "Don't worry about it, today is a hard day for him, but he will get through it." She smiles before she returns to her work.<p>

Hiro thinks it's quite strange, the girl might be right, since she knows Tadashi for a longer time than he does, but still, there is something not quite right.

After a while the bell rings and Hiro starts packing his own bag and Tadashi's bag. "I will take it to him." He says to Tadashi's friends, when they want to get Tadashi's stuff. They nod and message Tadashi saying that Hiro has his bag.

Hiro walks through the hallways looking for Tadashi. "Excuuse me, did you see a tall guy with black hair, a grey cardigan and a Sfit cap?" Hiro asks to a girl who is standing in the hallway.  
>She did see Tadashi and points to the door. "He went outside" Hiro thanks the girl and walks outside.<p>

On the bench in front of the building lays Tadashi. Slowly Hiro walks to Tadashi to wake him up. "Tada-" He stops when he notices how cute Tadashi is. _Why didn't I notice this before? _Hiro thinks.

He sits down next to Tadashi and looks at the sleeping face. Tadashi has quite a big nose and pinkish lips. Hiro can feel Tadashi's breath against his face. He can almost touch him. Hiro moves even closer to Tadashi, his mind turning blank and his lips longing for Tadashi's.

"H-Hiro?"


	3. Why am I in love?

**Chapter 3: Why am I in love?**

"H-Hiro?"

Hiro pulls his face back when he sees Tadashi's eyes looking at him. "What are you doing here?" Tadashi asks. Hiro was so close to him, this was his chance, why did he ruin it? Hiro's cheeks are a bright shade of red and his eyes are focused on the bags. "I've brought you your bag" Hiro says.

Tadashi sits on the bench and accepts his bag, when Hiro hands it to him. "Thank you, you didn't have to" Tadashi says. Hiro smiles and sits next to Tadashi. "So... Will you still show me around the campus?"

Hiro's question makes Tadashi a little nervous. "S-sure" He answers. He did promise Hiro to show him around, so he can't break that promise right?  
>The guys get their bags and start to walk toward the buildings.<p>

Tadashi shows Hiro all the different buildings and classrooms. _Hiro looks so fascinated at everything._ Tadashi thinks when he tells Hiro about the robotic classes. "I am happy that I am doing the same course as you" Tadashi stops talking and looks at Hiro. "Y-you mean that?" Tadashi asks. Hiro nods and smiles.

"Where do you work?" Hiro looks at Tadashi with his big eyes. Those eyes makes Tadashi melt. "How did you know about my lab?"

"Not telling you" Hiro sticks out his tongue and walks in front of Tadashi. "Come on, show me" He says. He walks to Hiro and points to the tech building. "It's over there, I will show you"  
>The guys walk to Tadashi's lab. Hiro is really impressed at the building they enter and keeps asking Hiro what everything here is.<p>

Suddenly they stop infront of a large and heavy door. "Here it is" Tadashi says. He push the door and let's Hiro in. "What do you think?"  
>Hiro walks in the room and his jaw falls down. "This is awesome!" He screams. He runs around the lab to all the inventions of Tadashi. "Your own place... how did you get it?"<p>

The way Hiro looks at everything makes Tadashi's heartbeat increase. _Hiro likes my inventions? _Tadashi walks to Hiro and hovers his hand over Hiro's shoulder. He decides to pull his hand back and says: "Because of my ideas." Hiro looks up to Tadashi and smiles. "I hope I will invent such nice things."

Hiro walks to a big red suitcase and knocks on it. "I'm sure you will, and let me show you that" Tadashi says. He walks to his desk and grabs a roll of ducktape. "Give me your arm" Tadashi grabs Hiro's arm and paste the ducktape on it. "What are you gonna do?" Hiro asks, just before Tadashi pulls the ducktape off Hiro's arm. "AU! What did you-" Before Hiro finishes his sentence, the red suitcase opens and a white balloon robot appears. "Hallo I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion" The robot says.

"Impressive" Hiro says and he walks up to Baymax. He let's his fingers slide over the vinyl body of baymax and he thinks about Tadashi._ He made this, a robot, a cute robot._ Hiro's cheek turns a little red and he looks at Tadashi from the corner of his eye.

"Your heartbeat has increased, just like your temprature" Baymax says.

Hiro turns even more red than first and tried to shush the robot. "Shh, don't do that Baymax!" Tadashi looks at Hiro's face and sees the embarrasment. "I am satisfied with my care" Tadashi says and Baymax turns around and deflates in the suitcase.

"Hiro... are you... in love with someone?" It may be an odd questions to ask, but he needs to know. Hiro's cheeks are bright red and his eyes tells Tadashi it's true. His eyes are tearing up and he walks away.

"Tadashi wait." Hiro runs to Tadashi.

"Leave me, Hiro"

Tadashi runs out of the lab, the tears flowing over his cheeks. _How could I be so stupid. Hiro would never love me, he is a teen and I am an old man. _Tadashi stops at the end of the hallway and falls on his knees and he starts slamming his fists on the ground. He is mad at himself, furious, how could he love Hiro.

Footsteps are heard behind him and Tadashi stops slamming on the ground.

"Tadashi?"


	4. I can't get him out of my head

**Chapter 4: I can't get him out of my head**

"Tadashi?"

Hiro walks up to Tadashi and kneels down next to him. "Are you alright?" Hiro asks. Tadashi looks at Hiro and blushes intense. "No, I-I don't know, leave me!" Tadashi stands up and runs through the hallways toward the exit. He finally reaches the door and runs outside to his moped.

He drives back to home, the tears flowing over his cheeks. How could he love this kid.  
>He almost got hit by a guy on a yellow scooter screaming "MY JULIET!" Tadashi didn't care about it and drives straight home.<p>

When he arrives home he dumps his moped in the garage and walks to his room ignoring his aunt who greets him. He walks to his bed and let himself fall on it. "How can I be in love with such a young kid? I don't even know how old he is!" He rolls on his side and takes his phone out of his bag. He unlocks his phone and sees a photo of Hiro on his background. "What!?" He sits up and looks at the pretty face of Hiro. "H-how did I get this photo?" That moment he notices a text message wich says:_ 'Hey Tadashi, did you like you surprise? Let's be friends! Love Hiro' _

He starts to cry again and kisses his phone screen. "I want to be more than friends" Tadashi says. He looks at Hiro's smile and cute tooth gap and smiles. _I love him... I want him. _Tadashi thinks.

After a couple of minutes he walks to the bathroom. During his shower he keeps thinking of Hiro's cute face, his adorable smile and his small but hot body. Slowly Tadashi lowers his hand to his crotch and he starts touching himself.

"Hiro"

The slow movements turns into quicker ones.

"Hiro"

He jerks himself off quicker, his breath gets heavier and small moans are heard. The only thing he can thinks of is Hiro.

"Hiro, Hiro, Hiro"

With evert stroke he says his name, his brain is filled with Hiro, the black hair, the toothgap, his hoodie.  
>Tadashi breath gets heavier and heavier and he starts getting closer to climax.<p>

"HIRO!"

He moans Hiro's name and comes against the wall. He catches his breath and washes the sperm down the drain. The great feeling of love slowly turns into the feeling of guilt and he runs out of the bathroom to his bed. The tears start flowing over his cheeks again. He is disgusted with himself, he masturbated while thinking of a teenage boy.

When he is about to slap himself, his phone rings.

Tadashi looks over to his phone and sees Hiro's photo with the text: _'Hiro calling'  
><em>He hold his phone and starts to shake. The one he loves is calling him, should he pick up or not? He thinks a few seconds and clicks on pickup. "Hello, Hamada speaking" Tadashi says.

"Yo! Tadashi, Hiro here!" The voice of Hiro sounds through his phone and enters his ear. A bright blush appears immediately on Tadashi's cheeks. "H-hi... H-how are you doing?" Tadashi responds.

A laughter is sound through the phone and a bang comes afer it. "Hiro! Are you alright?"

For a few seconds it's quiet but then the cute voice of Hiro sounds again. "Yeah, I fell of my bed, nothing serious, don't worry."

Tadashi smiles, he really loves this dork.

"Tadashi... I am sorry..."

"For what?"

"I lied..."

"You did?"

"Yes... Look out of your window."

Tadashi's eyes gets wider and he moves to his window. "What!" Tadashi screams through the phone.  
>A laughter is heard and he sees Hiro outside the café waving at him. "Surprise!" Hiro says before hanging up.<p>

"Hiro is here..."

Tadashi jumps up and runs downstairs to the café, where he sees him. "Hiro!"

Hiro looks up and runs to Tadashi. "Tadashi!" Before Tadashi could say a thing back, Hiro hugs him.

"I love you"


	5. I really want you

**Chapter 5: I really want you**

"I love you"

"W-what?" Tadashi asks. He looks down to Hiro, who is smiling at him. "I love you, Tadashi" Hiro replies.  
>Tadashi returns the hug to Hiro. "Would you like to come upstairs?" Tadashi asks. Hiro nods and holds Tadashi's hand. "I would love to"<p>

Tadashi walks upstairs to his room. "I am sorry for the mess" Tadashi says when they enter the room. Hiro lets go of Tadashi's hand and he walks through the room. "Such a big room, all for your own."  
>Hiro is looking at Tadashi's books, when Tadashi wraps his arms around Hiro and says: "I love you too, Hiro" Hiro turn red, but smiles. "I knew you did" Hiro replies. "You did?" Tadashi asks.<p>

Hiro nods. "Yeah, it wasn't that hard to notice." Tadashi turns red and let's Hiro go. He walks towards his bed when Hiro shouts: "Tadashi!"

Tadashi turns around and Hiro runs to him and gives him a hug. Tadashi looses his balance and falls back on his bed with Hiro on top of him. "Oow... Hi-" before Tadashi finishes his sentence he looks right into Hiro's eyes. Those beautiful eyes, where he can't stop thinking about.

Hiro smiles at him and moves his face closer to Tadashi's.

_Is he?_ Tadashi thinks when their lips touch, the soft lips pressed against his. Tadashi starts moving his mouth a little and Hiro slips his tongue in.  
>Their tongues starts playing with each other. Both the guys have their eyes closed.<br>The kiss is long and warm, their saliva mixing. Tadashi's head is all empty. The only thing he feels is Hiro's warmth. A small moan escapes from Hiro's mouth and Hiro pulls back. "I-I'm sorry" He says.

Tadashi sits up, with Hiro on his lap. "Don't be sorry" Tadashi says and he starts kissing Hiro again.  
>This time the kiss is rough and they both moan in each others mouth. "I love you" Hiro moans. "I love you too" Tadashi moans back<p>

They're both hot and Hiro takes off his hoodie and unbuttons Tadashi's cardigan. "Hiro wait" Tadashi tries to push Hiro away, but the kissing is so good. "Please" Hiro whispers.

He releases the kiss and looks Tadashi deep in his eyes. "I want to see you" Hiro says.

Tadashi blushes intense and pulls of his cardigan and shirt. "I-I want to see you too" Tadashi replies. Hiro pulls his shirt off and both topless, they start to kiss again. During the heat of the kiss Tadashi starts to undo Hiro's pants. Hiro fully co-operates and let's his pants slide off.

Tadashi strokes over Hiro's chest down to his boxers and takes Hiro's hard dick out. Slowly he starts to stroke Hiro's dick and small moans are heard. "T-Tadashi" Hiro starts moaning louder with every stroke he receives. During the strokes Tadashi starts pinching Hiro's buttcheek with his other hand, what only causes Hiro to moan harder.

Tadashi looks at Hiro and starts making a hickey in Hiro's neck. "Ah! Tadashi, n-not there" Tadashi doesn't listen and leaves a big hickey in Hiro's neck.

Without warning Tadashi lifts Hiro and places him flat on the bed. His hand let's go of Hiro's pleasure stick and pulls his boxers down. "I really want you, Hiro" Tadashi says, as he places his head between Hiro's legs. "I want you t-" The sentence makes place for a loud moan, when Tadashi takes Hiro's pleasure stick in his mouth and starts blowing Hiro.

His back arches when Tadashi sucks him harder and harder. Hiro's mind goed blank as he enjoys the feeling. "I am close" Hiro moans. Tadashi doesn't listen and keeps on sucking Hiro harder and harder. Tadashi looks up to the horny Hiro and smiles with his eyes at Hiro. He is really hard himself and starts jerking himself off while he pleasures Hiro.

Every stroke, every lick, both the guys start getting closer and closer to climax. Before Tadashi knows it, Hiro comes in his mouth with a loud moan. Hiro's back arching and the semen flows in Tadashi's mouth. He stands up and swallows. "I am sorry Tadashi" Hiro says. "Don't be sorry, you taste great" Tadashi says while he cleans the cum of his chin.

Hiro get's up and touches Tadashi shaft. "Shall I help you with this?" Tadashi puts it back in his pants. "Next time maybe" Hiro smiles and starts getting dressed. "I need to get home soon" Hiro says while he grabs his bag and walks to the door.

"Hiro, how old are you?" Tadashi bites his lower lip and thinks. _I know he must be younger, but please let him be 16._

Hiro laughs. "I am 14"  
>He smiles at Tadashi and opens the door. "I love you, Dashi" Hiro runs away and a moment later Tadashi hears the front door close.<br>He looks outside and sees Hiro cross the street.

"I'm in love with a 14 year old"


	6. I've missed you too

**Chapter 6: I've missed you too**

For the next couple of days, Tadashi stays home. The first days he receives text messages, but soon he starts receiving calls. They're all from Hiro, but he doesn't respond to it.  
>Aunt Cass starts getting worried about Tadashi, he never misses more than 2 days of school. "Are you feeling alright?" Aunt Cass asks.<p>

Tadashi nods and lies down on bed. "I am okay, I just feel a little sick" He responds.

Aunt Cass leaves a plate with food on his desk and walks out of the room. He knows she means well, but he can't possible tell her, that he is in love with a 14 year old boy.  
>The day seems long, he keeps receiving messages from Hiro.<p>

The whole day he just lays on his bed, watching romantic comedies and listening to love songs.  
>"I need to go to school tomorrow" he mumbles to himself. He can't stay home forever, and like this he is going to miss to much.<p>

The next morning he stand at the gate of his college. He takes a deep breath, hoping he doesn't walk into Hiro. He enters the campus and sees Hiro coming at him. "Tadashi! Are you alright?" Hiro hugs Tadashi. "Y-yeah, I-I am alright" Tadashi responds.

"You didn't answer any of my messages and calls!" Hiro's concerned voice makes place for anger. He grabs Tadashi's phone and looks at the messagebox. "You received all of them, and even looked at them! Why didn't you answer me!?" Hiro starts screaming and tears start flowing over his cheeks.

Tadashi can't do anything, he let's Hiro scream at him. He knows he deserves this. "I'm sorry" is all Tadashi can say, before he walks away from Hiro.

Tadashi can't concentrate on the classes. The whole day he is just sending text messages to Hiro apologizing for his behaviour. He sees that Hiro looks at them, but answers aren't send.  
>- <em>Hiro must be mad at me <em>– Is all Tadashi can think of. He can't handle this, his love is mad, and it's all his fault.

When the classes are finally finished, Hiro walks up to Tadashi. "Come with me" he says. Tadashi follows Hiro to a car parked in front of the school gate. The window rolls down and the face of a woman appears. "Hi mom, this is Tadashi." Hiro says to the woman.

Tadashi says hi, and introduces himself, before he get's pushed into the car by Hiro. "So you're the famous Tadashi, do you stay for dinner?" Hiro's mother asks. ""He does, can he also stay the night?" Hiro answers his mother, before Tadashi can even think about his answer.

"Of course he can, sweetie."

Tadashi just stays quiet. He really wants to stay the night, but he can't let Hiro know that, he would look like a pervert, if he would admit to it.

The ride to Hiro's home isn't long, and soon Tadashi stands in front of a pretty big building. It's one of the most fancy apartment building in the city, known for it's big rooms and windows.

"You live here?" Tadashi asks. Hiro laughs and nods. "Yeah I do, on the third floor"  
>Tadashi can't believe it, his love is not only cute and smart but also wealthy. He follows Hiro to the elevator. "Isn't your mom coming?" Tadashi asks. "Nope, she has some shopping to do I guess."<p>

Tadashi stands next to Hiro and the 3 up levels the elevator needs to go, feel to take forever.  
>Finally they've arrived and Hiro leads him to his apartment. "Welcome" Hiro says when he opens the door and reveals a big room with huge windows.<p>

Tadashi's jaw drops, this apartment is much prettier than ever expected. Tadashi looks at the view and at the soft couch in the living room. "Your home is so pretty"

"Wait till you see my room" Hiro says as he takes Tadashi with him. Tadashi get's a heavy blush on his cheeks. "Y-your room?" - _Why his room, what does he want? Does he want the.. no he_ -  
>Tadashi hopes a little that Hiro wants him, but he can't do it. Hiro is only 14 and he is 19.<p>

The door opens and a big square room fills Tadashi's sight. Hiro's room is a dream come true. On the walls are shelves, filled with robots and the huge desk contains a computer with 4 screens and a drawing tablet and more tools. Sketches of robots are all over the desk and wall. "This is beautiful" Tadashi says as he enters. "Thank you, I knew you would've been impressed" Hiro closes the door and hugs Tadashi. "I've missed you, Tadashi, never do that again okay."

Tadashi wraps his arms around Hiro and holds him tight.

"I've missed you too"


	7. Staying the night?

**Chapter 7: Staying the night?**

"I've missed you too"

"You did!" Hiro presses his face in Tadashi's chest. "I love you so much" Hiro says.

Tadashi's blush spreads through his face and all he can do is mumble "I love you too" They release the hug. Tadashi walks around Hiro's room and notices a photo of him on Hiro's desk. "Why is ther a photo of me?"

"u-uhh... I-I... uuhmm... " Hiro's face is all red and he shouts: "Because I really like you and I wanted to see you every time I am working on my robots!"

Hiro grabs his pillow and hides his face in it. He is so embarrassed, Tadashi let's out a little squeel. "You're so cute, Hiro"

"Quit it Tadashi" Hiro sticks his tongue out. "I'm not cute, I am a man!"

Tadashi sits down next to Hiro and starts cuddling him. "For me, you will always be the cutest" They fall on the bed and lay nex to each other. Tadashi is just getting lost into the hazel eyes of Hiro. They lay like that for a good 20 minutes, till Hiro mom calls. "Guys! I have snacks!"

Hiro jumps on and takes Tadashi's hand. "My mom's snacks are great!" Together they walk to the living room, where Tadashi releases Hiro's hand.

The lovers sit down on the couch and Tadashi starts observing Hiro's mother. The woman is not that tall and has blonde hair. Hiro doesn't have his looks from her.

"So you're Tadashi, tell something about yourself"

Tadashi didn't expect Hiro's mom to say such a thing. "I-... uuhmm... I am Tadashi Hamada, I live above my aunt's café in the center of the city and I also study robotics, like Hiro." Tadashi is nervous, this is the mother of his boyfriend... well are they actually boyfriends? He never asked Hiro.

"I know, Hiro told me about you. So are you taking good care of my son?"

Hiro jumps of the couch and walks to the kitchen with bright red cheeks. Tadashi's face is all red. "Y-yeah I do.." He looks at Hiro, who just appears around the corner, with his red head.  
>"So... uhmm... D-do I need to help with cooking tonight?" Tadashi asks.<p>

Hiro's mom sips from her tea and shakes her head. "You're a guest, Hiro can help. He needs to cook." She looks around to the slightly irritated Hiro. "I don't want to learn how to cook." Hiro says.

"Come Dashi." Hiro walks to Tadashi and takes him to his room.

"Don't mind my mom to much, she is a big tease" Hiro closes the door. Tadashi can only smile, Hiro is such a cutie. "I like your mom, she is funny."

"Thank you... I guess" Hiro lays down on bed and pats next to him. Tadashi places his hands next to Hiro and hovers above him. "I really love you" He says, making Hiro turn red again. Hiro wraps his arms around Tadashi's neck and pulls him down, to kiss him passionately. "I'm glad you're my boyfriend" Hiro responds, when he released the kiss.

- _So we're really in an relationship! _- Tadashi thinks. He is relieved and touches Hiro's nose with his nose. "And I'm glad you're my boyfriend"

That evening, Tadashi meets Hiro's father, who's a police officer in San Fransokyo. Hiro needed to cook and burned some things, what made his mother laugh and shout at the same time. The evening was fun. Tadashi didn't knew Hiro had such a nice family. Still, one thing bothers him. Hiro's parents are both Caucasian, but Hiro is at least half asian. He decides to just let it go, Hiro must've got it from some family member or whatever.

After dinner and dessert, Tadashi walks with Hiro to his room, to prepare his sleeping place.

"Is it really okay for me to sleep in the same room?" Tadashi asks. He knows it's normal for guys to share the room, but is it also normal for guys who have such a big age gap? "Of course it is." Hiro responds. He throws his blanket on the side of his bed and lays down a toothbrush. "That's all you need right?"

Tadashi is confused. "But where do I sleep?" Hiro laughs.

"Next to me of course"


	8. I want to make love to you

**Chapter 8: I want to make love to you**

"Next to me of course"

_Next to him?_ Tadashi thinks. "Am I allowed to?"

"Of course you are!" Hiro responds. Hiro pulls Tadashi to his bed. "Promise me, that you will sleep close to me" Hiro asks.

Hiro's cuteness makes Tadashi's heart melt. The only thing he can do is nod.

Hiro smiles and pushes Tadashi on the bed. "I really love you, Tadashi" Hiro lays on top of Tadashi, looking at Tadashi and slowly moving his lips closer to Tadashi's.

"I love you too" Tadashi responds, right before receiving Hiro's kiss. The kiss quickly turns into rough making out.  
>Suddenly Tadashi feels Hiro's hand on his crotch. The feeling alone makes him hard. Tadashi tries to relax and calm his boner, but Hiro's touch only makes it harder and harder.<p>

Tadashi relaxes and leaves Hiro's hand on his crotch and goes up into the kissing. Their tongues are wrestling with each other and his hand goes under Hiro's shirt, playing with Hiro's hard nipples.

A soft moan is released into Tadashi's mouth, making Tadashi open his eyes and releasing the kiss. He looks up to the boy he fell in love with and blows a small kiss to Hiro's red face.

Hiro smiles to the man he loves and takes his shirt off. "I want you" He says. Tadashi smiles and sits up. "I want you too... but are you really sure about this?"  
>Hiro nods and grabs Tadashi's belt.<p>

"Hiro, Are you really sure, I mean... you're so young, don't you want to wait till you're older?"  
>"I don't want to wait, I only want you, Tadashi."<br>"Aren't you afraid that you're going to regret it?  
>"I won't, because I am sure you are the one."<p>

Those words made Tadashi's eyes fill with tears, Hiro is so cute and sweet. "If you're really sure, then I would love to make love to you" Tadashi replies.

They two smile at each other and Tadashi jumps on Hiro, kissing him from the neck down to the belt of his pants. Every kiss Hiro receives makes him get more aroused.  
>When Tadashi get's to the belt, he undoes it and pulls Hiro's pants down, revealing his briefs, which contains a bulge.<p>

Tadashi blushes at the cute boy in briefs laying on the bed underneath him. Hiro's tender body is soft and cream coloured. It's the most beautiful body he has ever seen. He starts kissing Hiro's toes and slowly goes up to his crotch.

"T-tadashi" Hiro moans "It's not fair that you're still wearing clothes"

Tadashi smiles and pulls his shirt and pants off. Only wearing his fine pair of superman boxers, he goes back to Hiro's briefs. His hot breath is felt through the fabric and makes Hiro's shaft vibrate.

He grabs the edge of the briefs and pulls it down to reveal the hot shaft. Tadashi moves his face to it and licks it from the bottom to the tip.

Hiro's shaft throbs and some pre-cum leaks on his belly. Hiro breaths heavier when Tadashi starts jerking him off.

Moans are heard through the room and pre-cum leaks on Tadashi's hands. Tadashi gets more and more horny and his dick is so hard. He lowers to Hiro's crotch level and starts blowing him.  
>He starts off slowly. He licks and sucks on the tip and slowly fastens his movements.<p>

Hiro's shafts vibrates in his mouth and releases more pre-cum. "It feels so good" Hiro moans, when Tadashi sucks on the tip.

"T-Tadashi" Hiro moans. Tadashi stops sucking and pulls the briefs off. Hiro sits up and grabs Tadashi's boxer to do the same.

The moment Hiro pulls it down, the big shafts of Tadashi is revealed. Hiro keeps staring at it and he licks the couple of drips pre-cum of it. A soft moan is heard and Hiro looks up to the flustered man he is about to make love to.

Hiro let's go of Tadashi's shaft and and rolls over his bed to the night stand. He opens his upper drawer and gets a bottle of lube and a box of condoms out of it. "I think we will need these" Hiro says with a wink.

"You're well prepared" Tadashi says while he grabs the bottle of lube from Hiro's hand.

He pushes Hiro on his back on the bed and starts kissing Hiro again. Their naked bodies against each other and their shafts getting pushed against each other. "I can't wait anymore, I want you" Hiro whispers into Tadashi's ear.

Tadashi gets up and get a condom out of the box. "What do you want?" He asks.  
>Hiro takes the condom and opens it. He places it on Tadashi's dick and rolls it down. "You inside me" He replies. He turns around showing his butt to Tadashi.<p>

Tadashi's cheeks turns red and he coats his fingers in lube before he starts fingering Hiro. The moment his finger enters Hiro, a sound of pleasure is released in the pillow. He fingers Hiro faster and faster, making him wet and smooth. Slowly he adds one more finger into him with some extra lube.

He feels Hiro's body tremble, when he comes again Hiro's love spot. Hiro moans only louder and louder and Tadashi really hopes, his parents doesn't hear them.

Tadashi takes his fingers out and coats his dick in some extra lube. "I want to look at you" He says, when he turns Hiro on his back. The two look at each other and both their cheeks turn red.

Tadashi places his dick against Hiro's entrance. "This will probably hurt" He says. Hiro nods and grabs the sheets. "I'm ready"

Tadashi pushes and enters Hiro. It's easy because of the lube, but before he moves he first checks Hiro. "Are you-" before he is finished, Hiro responds: "Y-yes, please continue"

Hiro's eyes are wet, it clearly hurts, but he is accepting it. Tadashi nods and starts to move slowly.

Screams of pleasure and pain are heard, but every time Tadashi wants to stop, Hiro says he needs to continue. After a good 3 minutes, the painfull screams turn into moans of pleasure.

Tadashi hears the moans of pleasure and the wet eyes got the pleasure look. "I'm going faster now" He says, when he starts to speed up and going deeper. The moans are getting louder and louder, and Tadashi is sure Hiro's parents are hearing them.

For a brief moment he wants to put his hand on Hiro's mouth, but the pleasure is to good to care about those parents.  
>The tight feeling of Hiro's ass, is marvelous and every time Tadashi pounds against Hiro's love spot the moans are more intense than the others.<p>

Tadashi bends a little more towards Hiro. He lays Hiro's legs against his shoulders, making Hiro spread his legs a lot. His hands places next to His lovers head and his hips moving his shaft deeper and deeper in Hiro, making the boy's shaft vibrate.

"Ta-adashi, I-I am close"  
>"Me too"<p>

They're both sweaty of the already 10 minutes during sex. Tadashi's sweat drops fall on Hiro's sweaty body. Where the sweat gets covered with a thick coat of semen, coming from Hiro's shaft.

Tadashi pounds his covered dick against Hiro's love spot and comes himself. The condom get filled with Tadashi's cum.  
>Hiro looks at the man of his dreams, grunting while he releases his love.<p>

Tadashi lets his body fall on the bed and he lays next to Hiro, looking him deep in the eyes. "I love you Hiro" He says. The boy smiles. "I love you too, Tadashi"

The two lay next to each other for a while, till Hiro decides to get a shower. He jumps off the bed and walks to his private bathroom, where Tadashi hears the shower turn on.  
>He sit up straight and gets the condom of his soft dick, making a knot in it and throwing it into the garbage can.<br>He walks around the room, looking at the many bots Hiro made, when he stumbles on a key chain. The key chain is a little rusty.

Tadashi grabs the key chain and reads the inscription.

_Hello, my name is Hiro and this is my big brother._

He turns around the key chain and sees a little photo of Hiro and his big brother.

"This can't be"


	9. You knew?

**Chapter 9: You knew?**

"This can't be"

Tadashi falls on his knees on the floor, looking at he photo makes him tear up.  
>"This can't be, this just can't!"<p>

He throws the key chain against the wall and starts crying. This is the worst thing that could happen in his life.

The door to the bathroom opens and Hiro runs to Tadashi. "I heard a noise, are you alright?"

He sits down next to Tadashi and tries to hug him, but Tadashi push him aside. "Why didn't you tell?" he says.

Hiro looks at the floor and walks to the key chain. "Because you wouldn't love me if you knew." Hiro says over his shoulder, with the key chain in his hands.

Tadashi walks to Hiro and wraps his arms around him. "I do love you, but... we're brothers... we can't do this..." Tadashi says.

"Does it really matter?"  
>"It does..."<br>"Why?"

"Because... the world said so!" Tadashi screams. He falls on the ground again and starts crying. "It's because the world said so..."

Hiro kneels down and kisses Tadashi on the cheek. "But do we really need to listen to them?"

Tadashi looks up to Hiro and pulls him into an embrace. "They say we do... but..." Tadashi falls quiet and walks back to the bed, leaving Hiro on the floor.

"Tadashi... I don't want to listen..." Hiro says. Tadashi looks at the boy he loves, the boy who is also his lost brother, the boy... who he made love to. "What will your parents think, my- our aunt?" Tadashi asks.

"I don't care, they just need to accept our love!"  
>"But what if they don't want that?"<br>"Well fuck them!"  
>"Hiro!"<p>

Tadashi doesn't know how to act anymore, he loves that kid, but knowing that he is his little brother, breaks him. "S-since when did you knew this?" He asks.

"Well... remember that time that you were asleep on the bench?"  
>"Yeah... I woke up and you were pretty close to<br>"Well that was the moment, I actually fell in love with you, and the thought came that you looked like my brother... so that the name wasn't the only coincidence"  
>"You knew it, from day one!" Tadashi screams. He places his face in his hands and tries to hold the tears back. "You thought it was coincidence that your brother's name and my name were exact the same?"<p>

Tadashi grabs the key chain from Hiro and looks at the little hand writing on the photo.

_Me and my big brother Tadashi Hamada._

"You know... it's not entirely your fault... I could've known. A kid of my little brothers age with the same name and also half Caucasian and half Asian.." Tadashi grabs Hiro's face and turns it to him. "We did things that are wrong"

"I don't care! You are the one I want! Why does blood matter?!" Hiro screams. He slams his fist on Tadashi's chest and falls on bed. "Why does it matter?"

"Because the world said so"

Those are the last words Tadashi says, before he dresses himself and leaves. Hiro is left on bed, on the bed where he made love to the man he loves.

"Why does it matter?"


	10. You know why

**Chapter 10: You know why**

The weekend goes by quietly, without any calling from both sides. It's monday and Tadashi decides to go to school with public travel today.

He knows he will probably see Hiro today, but after all that happened he just don't care anymore.

He gets on the tram, equipped with headphones where is blasting Kpop in his ears. For now, he just don't care if his hearing will get bad, he only wants to see Hiro, but on the other side he doesn't want to see him.

Only the thought about Hiro let's a tear flow over his cheek, shall he listen to Hiro and just date him?

He sits down next to an older lady, where he just keeps listening to his music while staring to a photo of Hiro on his phone. A tear falls on his phone screen and he quickly wipes his eyes.

The lady next to him touches his shoulders, making Tadashi get his headphones off.

"Are you alright, young man?" The elder lady asks. Tadashi looks up from his phone to the woman and nods. "I think I am..."

The woman shakes her head and places her hand on Tadashi's. "I can see you're hurt, do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know, I mean... I am in love with this guy, but he is a minor and it's complicated."

The woman smiles. "Do you really love him?"

"I do"  
>"Then what's the problem?"<br>"He is way younger than me, and we've already do some things"  
>"Well what has been done, can't be turned back"<br>"You're right"

The tram stops at his destination and he walks to the door. "Thank you, it really helped"

The woman waves to him. Tadashi gets of the tram and puts his headphones back on, with his Kpop music, which is more suiting now.

The moments he enters the gate he sees Hiro waiting. "Good morning" Tadashi mumbles when he pas Hiro.  
>He feels his sleeve being pulled and stops. "I don't know if I'm ready for this" Tadashi says without turning around. The grip on his sleeves loosens. A single tear flows over Tadashi's cheek.<br>"I still love you" Tadashi says before he runs to the school building.

He hears footsteps behind him in the hallway. "Tadashi wait!" Hiro screams after Tadashi.  
>Tadashi enters the classroom and sits on his chair, nothing can happen with the teacher and classmates present right?<p>

"Tadashi!"

Tadashi turns around and sees Hiro in the classroom, he looks tired from the running behind Tadashi.

"Tadashi, please, don't do this!"  
>"Hiro... please..."<br>"NO! You can't do this! I love you and everyone can hear this!"

Tadashi's cheeks turn red. He walks to Hiro and grabs his arm. "Come, we talk about this somewhere else." Tadashi says.  
>"No, We talk about this right here, right now!" Hiro looks angry, but hurt. "You know I love you and still you act like this. I know you love me."<p>

"I do love you Hiro, but you know why we can't be together."

Hiro slaps Tadashi in his face. "My name is not Hiro Hamada and you know that."  
>A couple of tears are flowing over Tadashi's cheeks. He is hurt and sad, he knows Hiro isn't called Hamada but he is born as one.<p>

"Your name might not be Hamada... But you were born as one"


End file.
